


A Very Sleepy Bois Christmas

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas traditions, Cuddling, Dream Is Nice In This, Dream's There To Reassure Him Though, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Guessing Holiday Songs, Lonely Christmas, Lots of cuddles, Merry Christmas!, MotherInnit & FatherInnit Got Stuck In A Snow Storm :(, Popcorn, SBI Comfort Tommy, Singing, Slight Mention Of Younger Tommy, Slight mystery, The Boys Are There For Tommy, The Chat Is Concerned, Tommy Get's A Little Scared, Tommy Is Lonely, Tommy Is Streaming, characters are slightly OC, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Tommy didn't get to spend a lot of time with his parents but once a year they always set aside their work and got together to celebrate a yearly tradition. Sadly, this year they couldn't make it and now Tommy's stuck streaming alone on Christmas Eve...Wait! What was that?Tommy isverysure that he just heard something downstairs.Tommy is not only alone on Christmas Eve but now there could be a burglar in his home. Great.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 348





	A Very Sleepy Bois Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! This year has not been the best for anyone but on January 1st it will be my 1 year anniversary of having this account! :D**
> 
> **We’ve all had our ups and downs but I’m very happy to say this is one of the best positive things that has happened to me. The support you guys give me is outstanding and just knowing that so many people love my work and read it is the best gift I could ever wish for. You all are so amazing and I want you to know I appreciate you so much!**
> 
> **I won’t be posting from now until the 6th so this kinda serves as my 1 year anniversary story and Christmas story. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah, and I hope that 2021 turns out to be your best year.**  
> 

If you asked Tommy how he thought he was gonna spend his Christmas Eve, for the first time in his life he would say ‘not streaming.’ 

Don’t get Tommy wrong, he loved his job but he also loved his family and for years they always had a Christmas tradition where they watched the best Christmas movies together and opened one present on Christmas Eve. 

When he was little, Tommy would try to stay up as late as he could to see Santa but every year he’d fall asleep in his father’s lap; waking up in the same position but seeing tons of new presents under the tree.

He remembers when his eyes would light up at the sight of the new presents under the tree and he’d jump up and down yelling at his parents that Santa came.

Now that he’s older, Tommy understands that Santa isn’t real and he goes to his bed at a decent time now, but the tradition was always the same, even after all these years. It’s why he loved Christmas so much. His parents always worked or he always had videos to create, making it hard to have any family time except around holidays. This was the one thing they always had, always did no matter what, every year without fail. 

That’s how Tommy wanted to spend his Christmas Eve. 

Tommy didn’t get to spend his Christmas Eve like that this year. 

Instead, he was stuck smiling into a camera as thousands of people watched him. He played off the loneliness he felt because of the tradition being broken. If someone noticed anything was off, no one said a word. 

A couple of his friends had popped in and played Minecraft with him but they had their own families and after a half-hour or so, Tommy practically forced them off, telling them to enjoy the holiday with their loved ones. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault this happened, especially not his parents. They went to visit some relatives before Christmas and got stuck in a snowstorm that delayed their flight until the 26th. 

When he usually streams he would always beg for more viewers and tell them to twitch prime but now wished there were less, only 85k were watching him but he realized that was 85k people not enjoying their time with their families. 

He was running around Techno’s house in the SMP since no one else was on. He wanted to go to L’Manburg but no matter how many times he insisted this wasn’t a canon stream, his viewers still told him not to take the risk. 

It just dampened his mood more and he quickly glanced over at his second monitor, ready to end the stream. However, a little ping stopped him and Tommy saw that Dream had joined the server and discord. 

Of course, the chat went crazy and it was only a second before Dream let out a little ‘Hello.’ 

‘Hello, Dream.’ 

‘Merry Christmas, Tommy.’ 

‘Yeah, you too big man.’ Tommy wasn’t as loud in the stream today, being nonchalant and laidback. Bitterness flowed through his veins like poison when he thought about what he should be doing - watching Christmas movies with his parents downstairs. 

‘Where are you Tommy?’ He knew that the stream wasn’t canon in any way but he was still reluctant. 

‘Around.’ There was a little snicker through the vc.

‘This isn’t canon Tommy.’ Dream’s voice was a little mocking, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

A genuine smile appeared on the boy’s lips, happy about the familiarity of joking around with Dream. 

‘I’m by Techno’s house.’

‘Why are you there?’ Dream’s voice was nothing but confusion.

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Why aren’t you in L’Manburg?’ 

The blonde haired boy’s cheeks reddened and he sputtered out an excuse. ‘Well, I was just.. uh .. checking on everything.’ 

There was a full blown laugh from the man that caused Tommy to laugh as well - mostly at how bad his excuse was. 

‘Get over here in L’Manburg! I have something I wanna do.’ 

‘Oh yeah, Dream? What is it?’ 

‘It’s a surprise.’ Tommy was already on his way over, getting ready to say something in return but the words died on his lips. 

He could've sworn he heard something moving downstairs, turning around in his chair, Tommy got ready to get up. It was just him in the house and he could’ve sworn he locked the doors. Of course it could’ve been the dogs but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

‘Tommy?’ The boy turned a little towards the computer. 

‘Yeah?’

‘You went quiet... You okay?’ 

‘Yeah.. uh I just heard something. It’s probably nothing.’ He turned back towards the computer, attention fully on the game once again. 

‘Yeah, you're probably right.’ Dream let out a little wheeze that had all the tension draining from Tommy. 

He continued to sprint towards L’Manburg, forcing his character to go as fast as it could. 5 minutes later, Tommy was staring at a lime green man. 

‘Finally!’

‘Whatever. Now, what was it you wanted to do?’ 

‘I have a little game.’ Dream’s tone was mischievous and Tommy had no idea what he could be up to. 

‘Well! What is it!’ He was starting to get back into character, gaining back some of his attitude.

There was another chuckle until Dream finally spoke up. ‘You have to guess some Christmas songs.’ 

‘What do I get if I get them all right?’ 

‘A pat on the back.’ Normally, Tommy would have a fit but he was smart enough to know what Dream was doing. He was offering some form of entertainment and he appreciated it immensely. 

‘Sounds like a fair trade, hit me.’ 

‘I’ll sing a verse and then you guess.’

‘Okay big man.’ 

‘Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sl-’

‘Jingle Bells.’ 

‘That one was easy!’ Dream stated in defense and a smirk appeared on Tommy’s lips at it. 

‘Or I’m just a genius! Are you jealous of my high IQ DrEaM?’ 

‘Whatever, whatever. Next one. I’m dreaming of a-.’ 

Tommy finished the verse for him, singing in the worst voice he could. ‘White Christmassss.’ He let out a loud laugh after finishing. 

Dream huffed but didn’t say anything. Tommy was going to make another remark when he heard it again, the sound was a little louder and it was definitely coming from downstairs.

His breath caught in his throat and for a moment Tommy froze, he had no idea what to do. There was a chance it was the dogs but there was another, bigger chance that someone was in the house. 

Panic was overwhelming him and his chest started moving up and down at a faster rate than before. Just as cobwebs were about to surround his brain, Dream's voice cut through and the panic started to settle down, his breathing slowly becoming more steady. 

‘ROCKIN’ AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!’ If Tommy wasn’t panicking, perhaps he would’ve noticed how loud Dream was being and would’ve questioned it. but at the time he didn’t even consider asking. 

‘R-Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree. That’s an easy one Dream.’ 

‘Sure it is.. Sure it is.’ Tommy had once again turned back to the monitor and ignored the concerned chat as it was spammed about his odd behavior and mini-panic attack. 

There was a chime from Dream’s discord and the man let out a little sigh. ‘Well Tommy, I have to go.’ 

‘Already?’ Tommy couldn’t help but ask, not wanting to be alone and think about his broken tradition all over again or the fact that someone could be in the house. 

‘Yeah, sorry but family, ya know?’ He did know and Tommy wouldn't keep him from them. 

‘See you later big man.’ 

‘Bye Tommy and Merry Christmas.’

Dream quickly left the call and Tommy attempted to wander around L’Manburg but gave it up when he heard the sound _again._

Hiding his worry and anxiousness to the best of his abilities, Tommy said his goodbyes to the chat and told them to enjoy the holiday. He ended the stream and let his fake smile fall, concern fully taking over as he jumped out of his chair and looked for some kind of weapon. 

Whoever was in the house hadn’t checked upstairs yet and he thanked his lucky stars. He found an old wooden baseball bat and quietly opened his bedroom door, holding it high in case he needed to suddenly hit something. 

The hall was empty and he slowly made his way to the stairs. The lights were on and it sadly confirmed his suspicions, - he turned off the lights before going to his room - someone was in the house. 

He didn’t get to have home-made cookies or his parents' smile, no mistletoe and him fake gagging as they shared a kiss, no Christmas music playing from their ancient radio. No, he got to have burglars in the house and him being the only one home. 

He should’ve called the police but something stopped him and suddenly Tommy found himself in the kitchen, baseball heavy in his hands. He must’ve blacked out while he walked to the kitchen. 

The wooden weapon fell from his grasp and the figure at the microwave turned around quickly, obviously startled by the sound of it hitting the ground. 

The figure let out a small smile when they realized it was Tommy. ‘Hey Tommy.’ 

Tommy was sure he was dreaming because this wasn’t real. Technoblade was not in his house making popcorn - of all things - in his kitchen. 

‘T-techno?’ 

‘Well duh.’ The older man turned back around and opened the beeping microwave, the smell of popcorn filling every crevice of the house. Tommy had no idea how he didn’t smell it in his room. 

‘What are you doing here?!’ Tommy was still shocked and only stood there, baseball bat still on the ground, laying by his feet. 

‘Making popcorn?’ Just like Dream’s tone, he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

‘Yes, I see that. But… why?’ 

‘We can’t watch movies without popcorn!’ A different voice answered his question and the teen quickly whipped around and rushed into the living room, forgetting about Techno and the popcorn. 

On the couch was Wilbur Soot, lazily lounging on it and smiling brightly at Tommy, who looked on, still in shock. Phil was at the tv, fiddling with something and not noticing the boy. 

‘Come sit down Tommy.’ Wilbur patted the couch. ‘They can handle everything.’ 

‘Jeez, thanks for the help Wil.’ Phil laughed but didn’t turn away from the tv, still messing with it.

Tommy dumbly sat down and blinked at Wilbur before speaking what was on his mind. ‘I’m dreaming.’ It wasn't a question. 

Wilbur chuckled but concern flashed in his eyes. ‘You okay Tommy? This is definitely not a dream.’

‘But.. but how are you here?’ 

Phil finally got the tv to work, it lit up the starting screen for Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. He offered Tommy a smile and plopped down next to him, stretching out and sighing in contentment. ‘I let them in with the key.’ 

The eldest suddenly drew out a key from his pocket and held it up for Tommy to inspect. 

‘How did you get a key?!’ 

‘Your parents gave me one and told me what was going on.’ 

‘What’s going on?’ 

Techno decided now was the perfect time to walk in with two bowls of popcorn, giving one to Wilbur and keeping the other for himself. He plopped down next to Phil and answered in his monotone voice. 

‘Well let’s see.. Movie, check. Popcorn, check. Family, check. Christmas Eve, check. Sounds like the perfect time to continue tradition to me.

Suddenly everything clicked into place and a huge smile fell on his lips as he looked at the three of them, smiles all on their faces as they realized Tommy finally figured it out.

‘My parents told you guys?’ 

‘Yeah and it didn’t take much convincing for us to come over and eat your food.’ Wilbur teased. 

‘I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you guys.. You don’t understand.. Thank you so much!’

The three older men laughed and shook their heads.

‘No need to thank us Tommy.’ Phil said. 

‘Yeah, I think this is a wonderful tradition.’ For once, Techno’s voice was filled with warmth instead of staying monotone. 

‘To much chit chat, start the movie Phil.’ Wilbur shifted a little and looked towards the screen, Rudolph starting to play.

Tommy managed to last half-way until his eyes started to droop from exhaustion. He tried to fight the tiredness overtaking him but a hand gently nudged him down onto a lap. Two other hands helped situate him until he was laying on all three men, a blanket covering him that appeared out of nowhere. 

They had different looks of awe as Tommy fell asleep with a smile. 

Techno was coming for Christmas anyway but when Phil called him and told him about Tommy, he booked an even closer flight to make sure he arrived in time to make his unofficial little brother happy. 

Wilbur didn’t even think about not coming along, Tommy was essentially his little brother in every way and he shouldn’t be alone during the holidays anyways. It was only a bonus that he got to experience an amazing tradition with his second family. 

Phil was happy to visit Tommy and when his parents contacted him and begged him to hold tradition he knew instantly who else to call. They told him where the key was and with Techno and Wilbur, devised a plan to surprise him. He would forever be thankful that Dream agreed to distract him while they came in (a little loudly). 

In all the shock of finding them in the house, the blonde haired boy hadn’t noticed the new presents under the tree that they brought. 

By what his parent’s said over the phone, Tommy cherished this tradition and Phil easily noticed how much it affected Tommy when he saw a little bit of his stream earlier. Phil gave props to how well Tommy masked it but he could easily see through the youngest, knowing Tommy was sad his parents couldn’t make it in time. 

He was very glad that everything worked out well as Tommy slept on them. The two bowls of popcorn had become empty long ago and now they sat innocently on the coffee table. 

Minutes after Tommy fell asleep, Wilbur joined the younger boy and eventually so did Techno. Snores echoed throughout the room and Phil turned off the tv quietly, working very hard not to shift and accidentally wake them up. 

He looked at his phone clock and saw it was just past 12 am, it was officially Christmas. 

‘Merry Christmas, boys.’ He whispered out and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile as well when he realized there was nowhere else he would rather be than spending time with his make-shift family.

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
> The End!
> 
> **Again, Merry Christmas to everyone and stay safe.**
> 
> **Schedule: I should not be posting anything until the 6th because I’m taking a break for the holidays but also, who knows. I may post a one-shot a little earlier since all it needs is editing. However, I know that this is the last thing I’m posting involving the VideoBloggingRPF Fandom until the 6th!**
> 
> **This has been an amazing ride and I can’t wait to see what the future beholds. 2021 here we come! See you all in the new-year <3 **
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**
> 
> ****


End file.
